Pokemon Random Serendipity
by rustytengo
Summary: Random chance as brought many together. How the world will change them or how they will change the world it all up to them. An Empty Wanderer, A Strangled Rose and a Renewed King will lead cause the biggest waves. They will not be the only ones making waves or will they. Rated T for now because who knows where it will go. This is my first one that i have ever put up so be nice.


I do not own Pokemon if i did then i would not be writing a fanfiction.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Pallet Town

A boy wearing a green hoodie walked down the streets of Pallet Town.

"I really should not press the snooze alarm on my Pokegear so much."

The boy says to him self while looking down at his device that functions as a clock, a phone, a map and a radio, all in one. Yawning, the boy looks towards Route One. While he is looking at the route, he noticed two figures walking onto the route.

One was a black man wearing a hat and a long black jacket. The other was a younger looking girl with reddish-brown hair and a long blue skirt. The girl seemed too move unnaturally slowly.

"Those must be the other two who were going to start their journey. That Oak was talking about it in that letter he sent still, that guy looks familiar, I probably saw him on the TV or something."

The dark blond boy looked back down to check his device.

"Crap. Well, I guess that there is no point in hurrying now if I'm this late. Being any later won't change too much anyway."

The boy yawned and put his Pokegear away. He pulled out a plastic bag labeled "Sinnoh Magikarp". Reaching into the bag, the boy pulled out a handful of red gummy fish that looked like the Pokémon Magikarp.

"Ah, no golden one this time, dang!"

The boy mumbled as he started to eat the candies, continuing to walk down the street.

After about another ten minutes or so the dark blond, glasses wearing boy finally made it to a building with a sign on the outside of it saying "Professor Oak's Pokémon Lab".

"Well, this must be the place."

The boy opened the door and walked in.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

The boy yelled out. The lab didn't look like how one would expect; instead of machines, test tubes, and people running all over trying to discover the next big thing, it had only a few machines to send and receive Pokémon from the travelling trainers who had Oak watching their Pokémon for them. Books lay strewn across the floor. The boy stood at the entrance for a little while longer. but nobody answered. he called out again, but there was still no reply. He started to move further into the lab. Near the back of the lab, there sat a lone computer of an older model then what the boy was used to seeing. On its screen was the start of an email that read,

"Dear Professor N,

I am sending you this message today because I have three new trainers who are beginning their journey today. One has been assisting me until just recently, but finally remembered what it was he wanted to do. Another's health did not allow her to begin a journey earlier in life. And the other, I have not yet been able to meet, but I was asked to give him his first Pokémon by an old friend. This three I have a feeling are….."

"You should not read a person's private mail."

A kindly voice spoke, causing the boy to jump a little. The boy turned around and saw an older man, about fifty years of age, wearing a white lab coat, his face adorned with a kind expression.

"Well, if it's not meant to be read, then it shouldn't be in a place where anyone could read it, right?"

"That's true, though a polite person would not read it anyway. I am Professor Oak, and I take that you're Josh Elders. am I correct?"

"That's right, professor. and for the record, I am always polite about things." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Well Josh, if one was actually serious about starting their journey, then they should have gotten here on time." Oak said with a small laugh.

"Well, I would have been here on time, but Pallet town is bigger then I thought it would be. After all, I thought that it was going to be like two houses and your lab, but I was wrong; so, sorry about that."

Once Oak finished his speech on what it meant to be a trainer and to go on a journey, which Josh ignored for the most part, Oak caught his attention once more with a subtle clearing of the throat.

"Now, it's time for everyone's favorite part: choosing one's starter Pokémon. Your starter is the one Pok…" Josh quickly cut Oak off.

"How about I save you sometime and pick right now? I will take a Bulbasaur, please. and yes, I am quite sure it's the one I want."

"Are you sure? You have not even looked at the other ones I have, this is not a decision to take lightly now."

"Oh, I know that; it's just; I came all the way from Blackthorn in Johto, so I had plenty of time to come to a decision."A tinge of dismissal colored his voice.

"Well, if you are that sure, then just let me grab Bulbasaur's Pokeball." After searching for a bit, Oak let out a slight exclamation. "Ah! here it is. Also, here are some spare Pokeballs for you, as well as your Pokedex and a badge case. "Oak handed the items to Josh. "Well, I hope your journey is a good one, and that you manage to accomplish whatever it was that you started it for as well." Oak smiled.

"Okay then I will be on my way if there is nothing else you need me for."Josh waved his hand as he started to leave.

"Oh! if you don't mind, I have a little favor to ask." Oak said causing Josh to stop in his tracks with an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't really say no, now, can I. Okay. what is that you need me to do?" The sarcasm was evident in Josh's voice.

"Oh, it's not much; I just need you to take these extra Pokeballs and this medicine to the two trainers that were here on time." Oak said with as amused smile on his face.

"You mean that black guy and the little girl I saw heading out onto Route One while I was walking here? That should not be much of a problem since I have to go that way anyway." Josh sighed slightly.

"Thank you Josh, their names are Dwayne Hernandez and Rose Torres. Dwayne is an ex-champion, so he can teach you anything that you are unsure of. As for Rose, well, she is sickly and really needs that medicine so I hope you get it to her as soon as you can. Also, she is not as young as she looks so I would be careful talking about her age." Oak relinquished the new items into Josh's possession.

"Okay then, I will be leaving now, so bye and thanks for everything Professor." Josh hurried out the door before Oak could say anything. Oak chuckled as he turned around to finish composing his email.

"He may look so much like his father but he takes after his mother in his personality by far, though I hope that his fate is a lot nicer then either of theirs."

Once Josh got to the start of Route One, he pulled out Bulbasaur's Pokeball and called it out. With a flash of red light, out came a little green dinosaur-looking Pokémon with a plant bulb on its back. it looked at Josh and let out a single "Saur".

As Josh looked over the Pokémon he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. the red device read out in a robotic voice:

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon: It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger."

"Hmm… that's interesting. Well, I can't just call you Bulbasaur now, can I? so let's see… how about Bruiser? How does that sound to you?" Josh asked the little Pokémon. The seed Pokémon nodded its head vigorously.

"Well, I guess that's a yes then. Well Bruiser, lets get the journey started shall we?"Josh said with a smile on his face. Bruiser just nodded and the two new partners headed out to begin something that would change their lives for the better.


End file.
